


The Son He'd Wanted

by jilloreilly



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cisco Ramon Needs A Hug, Cisco Ramon-centric, Cisco Whump, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Help, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I love him, I'm Bad At Summaries, Insomnia, Nightmares, No Romance, Sad and Sweet, Sleepiness, Sweet boy, Whump, cisco deserved better, my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilloreilly/pseuds/jilloreilly
Summary: Cisco Ramon is very, very good at putting on a brave face for his friends. But lately, insomnia and anxiety over what Team Flash has just discovered about Harrison Wells has begun to eat away at him until he reaches a breaking point. That's when Joe West finds him, and takes it upon himself to make sure Cisco realizes that he's not alone in this world.Or, Cisco is missing a father figure and Joe just happens to be there.Set during season 1 after Team Flash discovers Harrison Wells' true identity through Cisco's dream.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Eobard Thawne, Cisco Ramon & Joe West
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	The Son He'd Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I. LOVE. Cisco Ramon. I love him. This precious bean deserved much more love and attention, and I'm gonna give it to him.  
> I always thought they overlooked just how broken-hearted Cisco must have been after finding out his mentor had betrayed him. Wells meant so much to him.  
> I also love Joe as a father figure and Cisco really really needed one.  
> Please enjoy my shameless Cisco love-fest :)

_ “In many ways, you have shown me what it’s like...to have a son.”  _

Cisco groaned softly, squirming in his chair. He’d been working on a new gadget for Barry for six hours straight, maybe more, and he was viciously overtired. It seemed every time he sat down to a project like this, he couldn’t tear himself away until it was  _ perfect— _ he’d go days without a wink before he walked away from that feeling of his fingers dancing over the keyboard, eyes darting from equation to equation, mind racing this way and that, chaotic, but in a way only he could understand. He was in complete control. 

Sleep was a little different. 

He hadn’t been having such good dreams lately. 

He didn’t like the fact that he couldn’t solve them by running them through a computer. And now that he’d fallen fast asleep in his office chair, in front of his computers and surrounded by his calculations, he was at the mercy of his dreams. 

_ “Forgive me, but to me…” _

Cisco gasped, fighting the horrible feeling washing over his body. No, no, no, no, not again. Not this dream. 

_ “You’ve been dead for centuries.” _

“AHHHH!” Cisco shot upright, pain exploding through his chest. “NO!” He scrambled frantically, training to regain his balance. Limbs flying every which way, Cisco toppled over, chair wheeling out from underneath him. With a sharp cry, he fell hard on the cold ground. 

For a moment, he didn’t think he could move. He’d smacked his elbow going down and had landed square on his backside (rather hard, he might add), but nothing compared to the pounding in his head. Something was wrong. So, so wrong. 

God, he knew what happened. He’d lived this three times already. He knew how it played out. He knew the truth; Wells had been playing them this whole time, and Cisco should have had  _ plenty  _ of time to deal with it by now. 

But he couldn’t shake the absolute agony of losing someone who had believed in him so much. 

What if no one ever saw what Wells had seen in Cisco again? 

“Cisco?”

Joe West’s voice shattered through his dizzying thoughts. 

“Cisco, hey, are you hurt?” Joe slid to his knees, rolling the boy onto his side, pushing his dark curls out of his eyes. “What happened?” 

Cisco bolted up, hopping backwards. “Oh, God, Joe! Sorry, sorry, I was...I was dreaming. I fell asleep at my desk and fell out of my chair. Sorry I scared you.” 

“It’s okay, son. Hey, relax.” Joe put his hand to Cisco’s back, helping him up and easing him back into his chair. Cisco could sound as nonchalant as he wanted, but Joe knew something was wrong. The look in the young engineer’s eyes shone with something too close to fear. The look was too serious for Cisco’s face, usually lit up with a goofy smile no one could look at without matching. 

He looked younger and smaller and more alone than Joe had ever seen him.

“So…” Joe sat next to Cisco, “what...what was going on in that dream of yours?” 

“I, uh, I don’t really remember now.” Cisco grinned. “You know how dreams are. You forget as soon as you wake up.” 

“Well, sure, but my dreams don’t usually knock me out of my chair.” Joe matched the clearly phony smile. “Now tell me. C’mon, son, you’re practically shaking.” 

Cisco winced. It was true. He was scared, and before everything had happened, Wells was the one who always knew how to comfort him. 

Every time he closed his eyes, Wells’ cold, blank face was in front of his, a small, grotesque smile on his face as he watched the boy he’d taken under his wing.

Cisco had never felt anything like that hand piercing his chest, crushing his heart without a glance of remorse. 

It hurt so, so much. 

Barry and Caitlin could comfort him all they wanted, but they’d never fill the shoes of the very man who’d done this to him. 

“Cisco?” Joe asked softly, resting his hand on the young engineer’s shoulder. 

Cisco snapped out of his thoughts, gasping suddenly and flinching at the hand reaching, shying away from Joe’s touch. 

Joe froze, pulling his hand back sharply. “Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! I’m...I’m sorry, kid. It’s me. It’s just me. I’m not hurting you.” Eyes wide, Joe leaned in to meet the poor boy’s eyes. It had been as if Cisco expected Joe to strike him. 

Cisco’s bottom lip trembled. His black eyes glittered with tears that had been held back far too long. He tucked his knees into his chest, creating a defense against Joe’s comfort. He didn’t speak. One word and everything might come rushing out, and Cisco couldn’t risk that. He wasn’t supposed to be like this. 

“Cisco,” Joe reaches a hand, tentative and gentle, towards the boy’s shoulder. Cisco flinched, but allowed it. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with everything happening with Wells, would it?” 

Cisco looked up, black waves falling in his face. Doe-eyed and chewing on his lower-lip, he sighed, sniffling and nodding ever-so-slightly. 

“Do you wanna...do you wanna talk to me about it?” Joe asked quietly. 

Cisco shook his head. He hiccuped suddenly, wiping away a stray tear rolling down his round cheek. Joe had never really realized how young Cisco was. He’d only seen the startling intelligence, the face behind it usually hidden by a computer screen. But now, Cisco Ramon sat against his desk, wide eyes framed by flushed cheeks that still maintained a youthful plumpness about them. 

“I’m afraid that’s not good enough, son.” Joe moved to Cisco’s side. “C’mon, give me your hand. Let’s get you up.”

Before Cisco could protest, Joe had him under the arms, hoisting him to his feet and easing him back into his office chair. 

“Now, what were you dreaming about?” 

Cisco ducked his head a bit, letting his waves fall over his cherubic face. “Nothing...nothing new. Just the same scene.” 

Joe nodded slowly. Wells killing Cisco. 

“It’s not going to happen, you know, Cisco.” He reassured him. “We aren’t gonna let it. We’ve got eyes on Wells now.”

Cisco visibly winced at that. “I don’t want eyes on Wells!” He brushed his hair out of his face, finally meeting Joe’s eyes. “I don’t want to HAVE to have eyes on Wells. I want my mentor back. THAT’S what I want. I want the Wells that WE know back. He made me who I am, Joe! I was a nobody when I met him and he made me somebody. He showed me what I could do, and without him, I’d probably be a cashier at Big Belly Burger right now. And it’s all been a hoax. Having...having someone truly  _ believe  _ in me has been nothing but a hoax.”

“Cisco, that’s not true. We all belie-”

“No! It isn’t...it’s not the same thing!” Cisco held up his hand, turning away again. “Wells told me...he told me that I’d shown him...I’d shown him what it was like to have a son.” Cisco’s voice caught in his throat. “D-Dante was the son my parents wanted. I...I was the son…” A sob suddenly seemed to strangle him. He took a shuddering breath before, eyes downcast, continuing, “I was the son that Wells wanted.” 

At this, Cisco turned away further, finally giving in and beginning to cry. 

Joe was speechless. The poor thing had his back to him, hands over his face, sobbing almost hysterically. 

Cisco was humiliated. Breaking down like a little kid in front Joe was NOT what he’d intended to happen. The only adult he’d even consider doing this in front of was the reason he was, well,  _ doing this.  _ He wanted Wells. Wells was the only person who could help him. 

He just wanted Wells. 

Please, please, please…

_ Please come back. _

A firm hand came down on his shoulder and Cisco didn’t have the energy to shake it off. Joe pulled the chair backwards, spinning it so Cisco’s face was visible again. Without giving Cisco time to pull away, Joe circled his arms around the boy, both hands securely on Cisco’s back, rubbing soothing circles.

He certainly wasn’t expecting the reaction he got, but he was glad for it. Cisco went completely limp in Joe’s arms, resting his head on Joe’s shoulder, sniffling softly. 

“Cisco,” Joe asked, “how long have you been having these dreams? I mean, how long has it been since you’ve slept through the night?” 

“Since...Since everything happened.” Cisco whimpered. “I haven’t slept more than four hours a night since it happened.” 

_ That was over two weeks ago. Poor thing must be exhausted,  _ Joe thought. 

Joe pulled Cisco away just enough to see his face. God, one look at that face, so young, alone, vulnerable, was enough to break Joe’s heart in two right then and there. Cupping it in his hands, Joe thumbed a tear from Cisco’s cheek as he used to do when Barry or Iris cried. “You listen to me, son, okay? Long as I’m here, you aren’t gonna be alone, alright? I know it’s not the same, believe me, I know, but for what it’s worth, I believe in you more than I can say, Cisco Ramon. You are  _ brilliant.  _ Half the time, I don’t understand a word that comes out of your mouth. But more than that, you are kind, brave, and you do so much for Barry and I’m so grateful to you for it. Regarding what you said about Dante, Cisco, if you were my son, there isn’t a thing about you that wouldn’t make me proud as  _ hell. _ ” Joe let Cisco, obviously worn out, rest his head back on his shoulder. 

“And I meant it when I said that we weren’t gonna let Wells do anything more to you, son. We’ve got your back. I’m just sorry I haven’t noticed you suffering. But I promise you, it’s gonna be okay. You’re safe, okay? I’ve got you.” Joe whispered the last sentence, rubbing Cisco’s back slowly. If it was a regained father figure the boy was in need of, he was gonna get one, Joe decided firmly. “I’ve got you.” 

After a minute or two, Joe realized that Cisco, no longer crying, had gone limp in his arms, sobbing, shuddering breaths turned to long, peaceful sighs. 

He shifted Cisco’s body just enough to get a look at his face; sure enough, his large, dark eyes were closed. Joe almost laughed out loud. Cisco was fast asleep. 

There was no way in  _ hell  _ Joe was going to move and risk waking the boy. Cisco certainly deserved the rest and, Joe hoped, maybe having someone hold him would keep away those dreams. Maybe he’d finally sleep peacefully with someone keeping him safe. 


End file.
